Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-46599 discloses a solid-state image sensing apparatus which compares the integral values of outputs from CCDs on two channels and corrects their output gains so as to make the integral values equal to each other.
The conventional method executes level correction between two channels in an analog circuit. This tends to increase the physical circuit size.